


A Mile Away

by Gemini_97



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_97/pseuds/Gemini_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once they started, they couldn’t stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mile Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so feedback would be much appreciated, thank you!

A courtroom bathroom, and some awkward (if not wonderful timing). Of course Kalinda had thought about it, in strategy meetings and miscellaneous court hearings... thought about the older woman’s lips on hers, of hearing that sigh reverberate from the base of her throat when their tongues met…  
The first time wasn’t like that. A soft admission of guilt, an exchanged ‘miss you’ and a peck. Was it a mother to her daughter? Or lover to hopeful lover? Kalinda reckons she could have found out if the door hadn’t opened and three woman flounce in complaining about expedited dates.  
   
Kalinda did find out. A week later, they found themselves in the Lockhart/Gardner copy room. The technician left for toner, leaving the two women standing in silence. Well, Kalinda in silence. Alicia mumbling her way through the obligatory ‘I’m sorry’s and ‘I don’t know what came into me’s, before stopping, resting her palm on Kalinda’s cheek and whispering the optional ‘we can’t.’  
It was left at that.  
   
A month of avoidance later. Alicia’s office was filled with a male associate, her name removed from the partner list, and a taboo placed on her name. Kalinda would have to travel to the brand new ‘Florrick/Agos’ offices to gaze once again on the dark lips which had captured her imagination so vividly.  
   
Opportunity found itself. Three months later, their eyes locked across a crowded courtroom. A hitch in the throat. A tingle in the feet. Kalinda followed Alicia through the door, down the steps, and into a room held for mediation. Heart pounding as Alicia finally turned. Kalinda was the one who closed the distance between them, rested her hands in the brunette hair, and held her face but a centimetre from Alicia’s. She watched her eyes flutter close, and her lips exhale a desperate ‘please’. Kalinda didn’t need to be asked twice.  
   
Once they started, they couldn’t stop. A glance in court meant a lunchbreak in a bathroom stall. A wink meant a quick ten minutes with skirts rucked up to their waists and wordless whisperings of satisfaction. A phone call? Well, that took an evening.  
   
People found out; it was inevitable. The first, oddly enough, was Patti Nyholm. A forgotten unlocked door lead to Patti's gasp, as she saw Alicia sitting on the sink, her legs wrapped around Kalinda’s waist, clinging to each other as their tongues moved together at a million miles an hour; gasps and sighs mingling as they rubbed against each other. A hastily closed door, a wink, and nothing else said.  
   
Elsbeth Tascioni was a surprise to both of them. Dropped into a casual lunchtime meeting was the query of whether they would consider a civil partnership.  
   
Diane was the next. Kalinda’s end-of-lunch lift back to the offices ended with a mandatory urgent meeting of lips in the carpark; hands groping thighs and usually a small hickey on the pulse point. That particular autumn afternoon, Kalinda exited the car and met eyes with Diane, who was coming out of the elevator. Alicia didn’t stop blushing for a week.  
   
Oh, the others found out eventually, once a peck became casual and holding hands a given. Strangely, there was no shock. When confronted, they would say,  'We saw it coming a mile away'  



End file.
